The Death of the Villains
Here is the scene how the Z-Figthers appaers and the Villains dies in War of the Apocalypse. Tino Tonitini: It's time to end this! Adagio Dazzle: Agree! If we win, you have to join us, Tino! (They've started fighting) Sora: It's over, Xehanort! Princess Celestia: Now your finished, Queen Chrysalis! (Celestia fires her attack) Queen Chrysalis: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Celestia's attack kills Queen Chrysalis as all the changelings are also killed) King Nixel: No, Not like this! (Dialga Uses Roar of time at King Nixel and ends up getting injures) Zoe Drake: Yes! Rod: Good. That'll take care of them. Michelangelo: Booyakasha. Carver Descartes: Sure did. (Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters, Apocalymon, Mephistomon and Lucemon showed up) Devimon: The game's not over yet, fools! Mephistomon: Now who's ready to die!! Lucemon: Charge! Tai Kayima: Oh craud! Mickey Mouse: (in Techmo's voice) Tai, catch! (throws a stick to Tai, and he catches it) Tai Kayima: A stick! Really?! How am I suppose to fight with a-- (Then the stick turns into the legendary χ-blade) χ-blade? How is this possible! Oh well. ARRRRRRRH! Myotismon: What the... (Tai Kamiya strike the attacks at 10 evil Digimon with one shot) Apocalymon: Ha, you missed! Tai Kamiya: Did I? Piedmon: That's right. MetalSeadramon: Yeah, you did miss us. (Suddenly a force fields came out of nowhere and traps all the evil digimon inside) Etemon: What the... Machinedramon: What's this? Puppetmon: Get us out of here! Tai Kamiya: Set me up, everyone! (All the DigiDestined throws their digivices and creates a powerful attack at the group of evil Digimon) All Evil Digimons (except Apocalymon): NOOOOO!!! IT HURTS WORSE THAN WE THOUGHT WE WOULD!!! (Then they die in an explosion) Tai Kamiya: '''Way to go! '''Gallantmon: That will teach them! Apocalymon: I'll delete you all again! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: Oh, no, you don't! (Imperialdramon Paladin Mode charges and stabs Apocalymon with his sword and kills him) Major Nixel: I'm going to finish you Mixels for good! Michelangelo: Hey Major Nixel! Booyakasha! (Mikey fires a cannon and kills Major Nixel) Bowser: I'm going to finish you Heroes off! Tino Tonitini: (In Takato's voice) You're wrong! Your the one who's finished! Adagio Dazzle: And you will join us now! Tino Tonitini: I knew you are a bunch of monsters! But stopping me and my friends from saving Legendary Pokémon and the world!? And you ugly girls trying to make me join you?!! Bowser: If you refuses then you will die along with your friends! (Then, using his Keyblade, he used a powerful attack and injures Bowser along with the Dazzlings) Tino Tonitini: That was close. Sunset Shimmer: Awesome. Donatello: Yes! The Villains are dead! We're gonna win! Yoshi: There's more Villains to be dead! (Then a giant robot reveals to be Dr. Drakken appears behind the heroes) Dr. Drakken: Give me Latios and Latias!!! (He drives toward the heroes and he jumps on Tino) Tino Tonitini: Get off me, you fat jerk! Sunset Shimmer: What's this?! (Sunset Shimmer uses her Keyblade to knock Dr. Drakken and Shego away) Rod: '''What the heck is wrong with you?! '''Laura: You are the most insane Villain ever! Dr. Z: I told you this already, Latios and Latias belong to my grandkids! Sunset Shimmer: You are the craziest doctor who really wants our kids' two Legendary Pokémon so badly, still!? Dr. Drakken: ALL OF THE LEGENDARY POKÉMON WILL BE OURS!!!!! Shego: You will die!! Tino Tonitini: You want them so badly? You can have them! Sunset Shimmer: You pick the wrong way capturing Legendary Pokémon! Tino Tonitini: The only monsters is you two! Now you will pay the price! (Tino and Sunset Shimmer grabs their Keyblades and stabs and kills the crazy Dr. Drakken and Shego) Tino Tonitini: I rise you fall! (The dead body of Dr. Drakken falls down to his death and gets crushed by a collapsing building and the dead body of Shego falls down and crash landed on the street and gets burned to death by the fire) Dr. Z: That will teach them! (Tino and Sunset Shimmer breaths in exhaustion) Kim Possible: Are you okay? Sunset Shimmer: We're fine. (Later the Ninja Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals corned Shredder) Leonardo: Turtles, Mutanimals! Get him! (They attack him but Shredder keeps avoiding the every attacks and attack the turtles and mutanimals) Super Shredder: It's over for you fools. (As Shredder was about to kill them Leonardo came behind Super Shredder and cuts his head off with his katana and kills him) (Cut to the Space Pirates) Spectre: Now finish them off! (As their dinosaurs about to kill the D-Team and the Alpha Gang Tino and Sunset Shimmer uses their Keyblades and defeated the Space Pirates' dinosaurs and turns back into cards) Gavro: No! Sheer: Not again! Foolscap: How dare you do that to our dinosaurs! That is so not nice! Sunset Shimmer: It is nice to defeat Villains like you! Tino Tonitini: Game over Space Loosers! Spectre: I'm not finish yet! (Then they show them the D-Team are captured) Lucario: No! Spectre: This is will be over when we have Legendary Pokemon and rule the world! TIME TO DIE!!! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu activates thunderbolt zapping Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap) Ash Ketchum: Now, Electro ball! (Pikachu activates the attack hitting Spectre but the machine also got free and fell on the destructive main street) Tino Tonitini: Now! (Ash grabs his Keyblade and Tino brings out his Keyblade destroying the machine that was controlling the Space Pirates' dinosaur army much to the Spectre and his minions shocked in horror they see the symbols of the Space Pirates on the dinosaur's forehead cracks and shattered into pieces and frees the Space Pirates' dinosaur army from being mind controlled) Spectre: No! Archangel: '(wakes up and flies out of his trap) Psylock! '''Psylock: '(jumps and he catches her) 'Archangel: '(throws her on) (as the Heroes charge with a jet, Archangel and Psylock jump on) '''Sunset Shimmer: What was that?! (purple energy cuts through and Archangel jumps in) Ash Ketchum: Not this time! (they teleport out of the jet and send it to the ground) Psylock: (jumps off and slows her decent on a building) (the jet explodes, and the Villains see Archangel mutilated, killed by the crash) Spectre: How did they kill one of the greatest fliers? He was as good as Rainbow Dash. Apocalypse:(teleports and see his mutilated body) Useless. (this shocks everyone) Serena: Oh, no! (hugs Ash) (we then see the Spectral space Pirates corner the D-Team) Gavro: You won't get away from us now! Tino Tonitini: Leave them alone, you creeps! (the Space Pirates turn to him) (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tino, and Sunset appear, Keyblades in hand) (Sora and Riku slice at Gavro's wings, Tino slices at Foolscap's wings, and Kairi and Sunset slice at Sheer's wings) (the Space Pirates try to escape but) Captain America:(throws his shield at Gavro) (Gavro falls down) Thor: '(throws his hammer at Foolscap) (Foolscap falls to the ground) '''Spider-Man: '(fires a web at Sheer) 'Scarlet Witch: '(jets it forward with her powers) (the web and Wanda's powers knock Sheer to the ground as well) - - '''Cyrus: This isn't over! I will command Dialga and Palkia to create a new world and the new universe! (Before Cyrus could escape to control Dialga and Palkia, suddenly Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears grabbing him by the mouth and rips him into pieces and kills him as Rexy roars loudly) - - Bowser: Godzilla! It can't be!! - - - - (Godzilla 2014 roars in victorious after killing King Ghidorah. He then walks away towards the battlefield and then he steps on Team Rainbow Rocket's mind controlling machine crushing it, which ultimately ending their ultimate evil plan to control all the Pokemon species including Legendaries, Mythical and Ultra Beasts and take over the world once and for all) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes